


Warm Colors

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Big Picture - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 19: One person stopping the kiss to ask the other "Do you want to do this?" only to have the other person reply with a deeper, more passionate kissprompt 28: One person tracing the other's lips with their fingertip until they can't resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kissThe days were getting shorter and shorter.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Warm Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/gifts).



The days were getting shorter and shorter.

It wouldn’t have stopped the kids’ energy; but that, for now, would have been Uncle Bertie’s problem.

Henry felt spindly arms sweetly tighten around him, timidly asking for some more warmth to fight off the coming winter chill that had snuck in from beneath their doors with the long evening shadows.

The doctor embraced Johan back with a soft smile; his strawberry blond hair bushed against his beloved’s face as their foreheads leaned on one another. He allowed the animator’s long legs to creep onto the couch and curl in his lap, trembling slightly, while he gazed into those gorgeous scarlet eyes with such adoration it might have melted him.

Johan’s long fingers curled around the locks just behind Henry’s ear. It didn’t take long for them to move to cup the doctor’s jaw, caressing his stubble.

He was careful, delicate, as if handling a frail, priceless porcelain doll.

Dragging his touch accross Henry’s face so lightly, like a petal only barely grazing the water beneath it as it is dancing with the wind. Eager to catch every single detail and savour it in the crackling silence between them, yet almost afraid of breaking the delicate atmosphere.

How easy it would have been, to kiss!

To push him closer and sublimate the feeling between them!

No, not yet.

Johan simply couldn’t do it on his own.

His fingertips ghosted above the doctor’s lips; they traced the shape and tested the texture, pressing lightly from time to time. How inviting, how loving. He was so simply perfect. So very irresistible.

The animator’s mouth opened as if to say something - but not a word came out.

His head began tilting to the side, slowly, angling itself to ask for the request that the vocal chords were too shy to give sound to.

Henry smiled. He obliged.

The moment their lips touched, the moment they pressed on each other so wonderfully, both of the men felt something warm and bright; something placed right on their sternum, irradiating their entire bodies with a beautiful, beautiful sensation. It gently shoved the winter outside, filling the entire room with hues of red, of orange, of yellow that stemmed from their bodies. Each time they broke apart for breath was always followed by their mouths melting back together immediately, the air exchanged between them having a different taste - almost as sweet as honey, as sugar, as dew on a desert rose.

One hand loosely wrapped around an ebony waist and another tangled in inky blue hair, Henry pulled away. His green and blue irises were focused on the gorgeous, wonderful, astounding creature before him.

“Do you want to do this?”

Johan smiled, his pencil mustache curling upwards.

His strong, deep, passionate answer reassured the love of his life.


End file.
